Atobe's Always Right
by melli-elle
Summary: Atobe and Sanada would like to go on a date, but Atobe doesn't trust anyone to babysit his younger brother! Who do they ask? Why, Tezuka, of course! Shounen-ai suggested, T to be safe


**A/N: So this is a story that came to my head while roleplaying as an OC character that I bought into a PoT rp with Animeo. His name is Carl, and his Atobe's illegitimate half brother… Yes, that's kinda gary-stu of him… but it was very dramatic when it was rp'd! And fun! **

**So we paired Carl with Tezuka, and while rping as Carl, I came up with this story. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… yet. That plan's still underway.**

**Warnings: Suggestions towards a 37 and a 17 year old sleeping together… that's pretty much it.**

**Tezuka looked at Atobe, then to Sanada, and finally to the small, blonde boy standing in front of the two of them.**

"**If you two have something to tell me, I don't care," he said, before turning away, only to be stopped by Atobe.**

"**Idiot, this child is Ore-sama's younger brother," Atobe insisted, pushing the small child forward, as the young blonde sucked on his thumb. Tezuka raised an eyebrow, looking the child over. He certainly looked enough like Atobe…**

"**Atobe, you don't have a younger brother, you're an only child."**

"**Ore-sama has an illegitimate younger brother that Ore-sama's father neglected to tell Ore-sama of." Atobe glared lightly at the young child, who just gurgled in response.**

"**And… why are you telling me this?" Tezuka asked, and Atobe sighed.**

"**We require a babysitter."**

…

**Tezuka blinked three times.**

"**What?"**

**Sanada decided to step in.**

"**Keigo doesn't trust his servants to look after him correctly."**

"**He's a delicate child, Chirou!"**

"**So he thought of the person he'd most trust with a child."**

"**I thought of Shishido and Otori first, but they were otherwise pre-occupied…"**

"**So your name came up."**

**Tezuka frowned. "I don't know whether to be flattered or not…"**

"**You should be!" Atobe exclaimed. "It's not every day Ore-sama allows a commoner such as yourself to take care of his younger brother!"**

**Sanada sighed, shaking his head. "Keigo, you're not helping." He turned to Tezuka. "It will only be for a few hours, and if you don't take him, Keigo's going to leave him of Oshitari's."**

**Tezuka frowned at the idea of leaving a cute innocent child in the tensai's hands.**

"**Fine," he finally exceeded. "What's his name, and what do I feed him?"**

"**His name is Carl," Atobe insisted, pushing the child forward again. "He has a lunch packed in his bag."**

**Sanada handed Tezuka the bag, and Tezuka frowned.**

"**His name is Carr?" he asked, even as the young boy looked up at him.**

"**No, his name's Carl, his mother's American." Atobe couldn't help but shake his head at his father's audacity. An American. Really.**

"**Well, Carl," Tezuka said, holding his hand out to the boy. "You all ready to come inside?"**

**Carl frowned at the hand, before turning away, looking back at Atobe. **

"**Bro!" he pronounced, pouting at Atobe. Atobe sighed, before bending down, and smiling at Carl, which Tezuka knew, was a rare site.**

"**Come on Carl, Tezuka's going to be your new best friend!" The child turned slowly, looking up at Tezuka with puppy dog eyes.**

"**Teka?" he asked, and Tezuka couldn't help but smile.**

"**That's right," Tezuka said, smiling at him. "Will you behave for Uncle Tezuka?"**

"**Aunny Teka!" the boy yelped, and Tezuka frowned even as he heard chuckles from behind him, but when he turned around, Sanada and Atobe were gone.**

**Tezuka sighed, taking Carl's hand in his, and leading him inside.**

**Besides, how much harm could one two year old be?**

**The answer is… A lot.**

**By the time Sanada and Atobe came back to pick Carl up, the fire brigade was out the front of the Tezuka household.**

**Not really, but Tezuka was on the verge of ringing 911 as they walked through the door. The lounge room was completely trashed, and Carl was nowhere insight.**

'**What on earth happened?!" Atobe shrieked, even as Tezuka turned to the two, glaring.**

"**Your brother is a menace!" he insisted. "First he decided to pull everything out of every cupboard in the lounge room and kitchen, then when he'd done that, he got into my parent's room, and tried on every single piece of my mother's jewellery. I got him lunch so I might have a chance to clean up, and I come back, and his lunch is all over the kitchen, and he's disappeared! I can't find him anywhere!"**

**Sanada had to stop Atobe from jumping out and killing Tezuka, and calmly suggested the split up and find the boy.**

**5 minutes later…**

"**I found him!" Sanada's voice filled the Tezuka household, and Atobe and Tezuka ran towards the voice, which incidentally came from Tezuka's bedroom.**

**Sanada was standing in the doorway, holding a magazine, frowning slightly.**

"**He was reading this," he said, showing the two captains just what type of magazine Tezuka had kept in his room, causing both of their eyes to widen.**

"**Carl!" Atobe exclaimed. "Come here now, we're going home!" The young blonde stood, going over and taking his brother's hand, who led him quickly away from Tezuka's room, Tezuka wincing as Carl's voice drifted back to them.**

"**Bro, why were de boys in dat book doing what you and Uncie Nada do?"**

**Sanada turned to glare at Tezuka, shaking his head. **

"**Let's just say, you're not allowed to babysit him again."**

**Tezuka nodded. "Agreed."**

**A yell came from outside.**

"**TEZUKA TURNED MY BROTHER GAY!"**

**Tezuka woke with a gasp, sitting up and looking around his dimly lit room.**

**Yes, he was 37 again.**

**Yes, he was in his apartment.**

**He looked down beside him, and smiled a tiny bit at the blonde hair that spilled over the pillow next to him, the boy's naked back dancing with light.**

**Yes, Carl was (unfortunately) still 17.**

**Tezuka sighed.**

**Stupid Atobe.**

**He's always right…**

**A/N: There you go, a little bit of fun playing on Tezuka's part. I might add this was written during quite the saucy scene between these two characters on the rp… So it was a strange time to be thinking it up. ****J**

**For anyone asking, I have nothing against Americans, in our rp, Atobe just hates them. Also, I do not support pedophiles, Neither does Tezuka. But Carl's pretty persistant.**

**He is Atobe's brother, after all:P **


End file.
